The 7 Pleasures
by PartyGirl38
Summary: Each personification has their own unique -or not so unique- pleasures, from the most weird to the most perverted. Yaoi, no lemon but you see this beautiful lime? It's for you... Pairing will be stated every chapter, currently on: UsUk


Hey-o~

Thanks for coming to read this, I won't really work on this too much, it'll be more of an 'I WANT TO WRITE BUT DON'T KNOW WHAAAAT!' Story!

Anyways, to the story, enough of this random A/N talk!

Disclaimer: I don't own it… I wish I did own Hetalia though! All copyrights to respectful owners! Except for the idea… I want to keep that one!

(UsUk)

England:

(Starting off with something easy)

1. Tea

Now anyone who knew England knew he loved tea. He always would bring a cup to the meetings to try and calm himself down from America's constant annoying antics. While drinking he once wondered where he went wrong, one time England asked himself if he had dropped the idiotic American on his head as a Colony.

England never drank the same tea two days in a row, he always would make –or demand someone else to make- a new type. It didn't matter to the Englishman if he had Earl Grey one day, Mint, then Earl Grey. Just as long as it constantly changed.

2. Reading

Now reading may not seem like something very extraordinary. Oh wow, England reads! Big deal, is that what you are thinking?

Well those thoughts would be absolutely WRONG. Of course Arthur enjoys classical books, and will become completely indulged in certain –and only that specific- book thoroughly enjoying the realism in it. But in all honesty the books –if they are even considered that- are the smut ones. He also loves to read fan fictions, though England will deny those facts to the end of the universe. Arthur completely and utterly loves everything about smut. He particularly likes the stories between two guys or when the guy is in much more detail than the girl.

On more than one occasion –MUCH more than one- the blonde has masturbated to the 'lemon' and more times than he is willing to admit –to even himself- has been caught thinking about a certain loud American.

*Warning, if you don't like, just skip this number! You've been warned!*

3. Masturbation

Regarding the last number, one of England's favorite activities is touching himself, though to many people this wouldn't be a surprise. Another half-shocker, Arthur has a box under his bed that contains MANY kinds of toys he likes to pleasure himself with. The emerald-eyed male's favorite toy would have to be his egg-shaped vibrator. The vibrator is his favorite because the first time he and America had sex, Alfred had used it on Arthur. Now if the American isn't around and England has a 'problem' the Englishman will pull out the device and start to touch himself.

England masturbated every night, and sometimes during the day too. Once he had become so turned on by watching America he had to call a break and rush off to the bathroom.

4. Embroidery

Yes, yes I KNOW this was obvious, but it had to be said. We all know England loves to embroider items. The pillows on his couch, a few clothes here and there, and as much as a disgrace he would be called. Even during his pirate days the Englishman embroidered a few things in his study while at sea.

Once when Arthur thought he was alone at his house, America had just barged out of no where – well no where meant breaking down his front door- and demanded something embroidered as a Valentine's Day gift. England of course quickly refused, saying Valentine's Day was just a few weeks ago and he also denied the request in general. Yet the next year an anonymous package was sent to Alfred, it contained a small handkerchief that was neatly embroidered 'Hero' was also written on it.

5. Dancing around in his house listening to music from his punk days, and wearing the clothes to match.

It was a wonder how the Englishman still managed to fit into his old clothes. Considering he had –or should- have grown much larger. Could the secret be he had the old articles of clothing refitted? Or maybe he really was short, and never grew…

Enough about clothes, sometimes they didn't stay on long anyways. Numerous times Arthur would get into his music so much, he could feel the fangirls squealing and dying to listen to him sing. Having the blood pump through his veins he would hear the music beat, and almost live in the music. For what ever reason this is, he 'felt' the need to put on a show for the imaginary fangirls and dance much more exaggerated, taking of his short and swinging it around once before throwing it off. In all honesty this didn't really make sense, but as long as England was happy and the fangirls/fanguys are happy. Who would care?

Bathing with bubble bath.

Oh yes, you heard me. England, in the bathtub, completely surrounded in bubbles. Not the plain bubbles either, he truly loved the scented. A personal favorite would have to be the strawberry bubble bath.

Once or twice England has caught himself singing some random song. Much to his embarrassment he loved the cliché 'Love Songs' from America. A day-dream or two might have been about a certain American singing how much he loved the Englishman. But no, that would be silly! Why would anyone think Arthur wanted Alfred to sing his love? That's truly preposterous!

The Blonde usually has to run two baths; he always brings a book to read.

Spending time with that 'annoying' American who actually is the person which England's world revolves around.

As much as the Englishman will deny it, he cherishes every moment he spends with America. Even if Arthur acts cold towards Alfred, he will always love the latter. England doesn't always know how to act around America, so he resorts to his tsundere approach at life. Alfred has completely accepted this though and loves Arthur back, which only makes the green-eyed male's feel even more loved.

Every moment together makes England's heart flutter, even the unexpected arrivals –he truly loves when America comes by out of his own free will. Once the duo watched a movie together and the younger nation rested his head on the Englishman's lap. Arthur had played with Alfred's hair all night, not going for Nantucket, just playing and enjoying the soft silky strands. The American fell asleep so England studied his face with great interest, wondering how such a lovely nation could return his feelings and even questioning if the feelings really were returned or not. All doubt swiftly vanished once Alfred whispered 'Arthur' in his sleep.

THERE MWAHAHA, how was that. I bet it's horrible… Whelp I did my half best! Oh come on, I finished it at 3 AM… Don't blame me! I've had this idea for awhile but never put it to action, so be honest what do you think? Also, you decide: Which character should I do next? I was thinking Prussia… Or maybe America next!

Before I get swamped with questions:

Yes there will always be a pairing, yes I can overlap pairings if you REALLLLY ship a pairing that contrasts to what I have written. But Imma say this now. I CAN'T AND WILL NOT WRITE PRUHUN. I'm sorry… But… Just… No… PruCan- OTP, sorry bros!

I know I should be finishing my HetaZombie and Showtalia! But what ever! I wanted to do this.

Leave a review telling me if I should continue, I most likely will even if no one reviews, haha! Yeah authors on crack, she should go sleep and stop writing. OFF TO THE 'STFU' CORNER!

-Corner'd-


End file.
